The Crysith Chronicals
by crysith.catul
Summary: Transported into a world that she already knows, but has never been too in reality. Is this reality?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Luthen

The light was blinding, causing her to squint her eyes. It didn't help much, so she moved her hand to cover her eyes. The movement shot pain through her back like a white hot poker. All she wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep. Taking a moment she took a breath and tried to move again. The pain was not as fierce and she opened her eyes.

Everything was blurry, just blue, and then green, dark green, grass. They were focused now and an outstretched forest came into view.

"Was this right?" She thought to herself.

Something was terribly wrong about this picture. Sleeping outside did not seem normal. Briefly she tried to think about where she was, but she had never seen a forest before, and not like this. It was so rich and colorful. Birds chirped in the distance and a breeze flew by. She slowly tried to stand, and finally got there with some time. Brushing herself off the sound of rumbling reached her ears. The birds stopped their song, and the ground vibrated. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. Through the tree line figures made their entrance. Men atop horses, shouting and waving large swords wildly above their heads. They surrounded her, odd and freighting at the same time, she froze.

"Witch! You shall burn at the steak!" One shouted down at the dirty female.

"Tie her up and gag her mouth so she cannot utter curses upon us!" Another shouted.

"What are you talking about? I am not a witch!" She stammered, confused.

Two leapt from their mounts and did just that, before she had a chance to speak at all a dirty cloth was shoved into her mouth and then tied around her head. They forced her to her knees with a hiss of protest and began tieing her arms behind her back.

The two men tossed her on the back of a horse, stomach down, and one mounted it. The remaining men mounted and they started a gallop back at the tree line. The awkward position and rocky ride beat on her ribs and stomach. She coughed behind the gag. Birds scattered from the trees and the horses abruptly stopped. There was a loud growl and the horses reared up, tossing the dirty girl and rider off the horse. She landed on her bottom, then her back, looking up to meet the gaze of two great beasts hissing at her captures. They were dragons.

One a dark aqua blue with lightened stripes of blue running from nose to tail tip. His head was long and he had three spoke ear-fins. The other was grayish purple, with blue swirls about his body. His face was pinched at the snout with cheek-fins and two large twisting horns sprouting from the back of his head.

The Blue reared up and swiped the riders with his massive tail. The other two riders, including the horses, went flying into the forest, crashing against tree trunks and branches. The third rider took the moment to draw his sword and charge the Blue, only to have the Grey lean over and spill a great fountain of flame onto the weak human. The smell of burnt flesh invaded her nostrils and she gaged, trying no to breath, and covering her eyes at the carnage. She knew she was next. The rider disintegrated in a ball of fire and screams. The Blue grabbed the girl in both paws and took off, the Grey following behind. Her head was spinning, her stomach ached, and she knew that if the gag were to come off, she was going to throw up.

They took her to a tall mountain range, littered with cave openings. The largest was ornamental and lit with large scounces of clawed hands, grasping at a ball of blue fire. They landed on a cat walk leading into the mouth of the cave, placing her down on wobbly legs she watched in horror as they shrank and formed into humanoids. Human men, with shoulders and forearms still encased in scales of their color. A line of scales circled their waists like a belt and a long loin cloth of their scale color fell between their legs, almost touching the floor. Their feet were scaled and clawed, arched in an animalistic fashion, but there was no sign of wings, tail, or horns.

They each took an arm and lifted her to her feet, walking her inside. They crossed a great threshold lined with a thick runner that led to a throne atop a stepping platform. Tapestries hung from the ceiling, crafted in a deep aquamarine with a black dragon in mid battle stance. Off to the side a wall caved in as an alcove, another tapestry hung there, only this one was different. Deepest black with an almost glowing white dragon. But instead of in battle, it sat in a regal pose, displayed over a glass case which held a shimmering claw. She blinked her eyes a couple times before staring hard at it. Neither silver nor gold, it glittered with diamond tipped claws. Her attention was taken away from it when the men continued to drag her out of sight of it.

They arrived to the bottom step of the throne and held here still as a figure emerged from the back of the ornate chair.

"What is this?" the figure asked.

"Another one Lord. The humans found her, but we intercepted them"

"Good work Tatret." The Lord nodded. Tatret smiled and bowed his head.

"Thank you Lord Luthen. Lgnis did help however." Tatret added, nodding towards the gray scaled human to his right.

"Yes, of course. Take her to the dungeon. I will deal with her later." Luthen replied.

The gag came loose, and at that moment so did her tounge.

"Let me go!" She grunted as she fought against their vise like grip. She should expect no less from two beings that were just dragons moments ago. She briefly wondered what this Luthen would look like as a dragon, if he was a Lord and all. As a human he looked the part. Regal, handsome. With long black hair, a hard face, and steel gray eyes. His skin was smooth and layered with muscle. His scales were black and his loin cloth was colored black and aquamarine. "Damn it let me go!" She growled and struggled again. He leaned in on her and grabbed her chin between two fingers.

"Don't we have some fight in us?" He purred sarcastically. "Will be a joy sucking the life from you."She jerked her chin away. "Far better than the others." He added.

She struggled some more, even growling a bit. She was sure bruises would appear on her arms as soon as she looked. He laughed as he looked her up and down.

"Odd clothing for a witch."

"I am no a witch!" She nearly screamed.

"Take her away!" He spat with a wave of his hand.

She struggled one more time as they dragged her off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lasivar

No sooner had they left did three more figures enter the throne room. Two males and one female. The men wore their scales as armor, covering more of their body. But the female was garbed more elegantly that even Luthen. Her cloth glittered and flowed like a mist. Her female areas covered with black and red scales. She walked with a sense of purpose, a delicate nose in the air, and long red locks trailing behind her to match her scales.

"Ah my love. I trust your flight was brief?" Luthen extended his arms to welcome her in an embrace, but she made no interest in him. She only looked around his lair and sighed.

"It will be once you move closer to Father's Lair."

"Lasivar, I told you, my kingdom is here, thus my lair."

"But once we mate, you will run fathers kingdom as well."

"We have discussed this already." He said, ill tempered already.

"I know, and you will come around soon enough and see it my way." She turned her attention to the display case. Luthen sighed in irritation. Lasivar touched the display glass, her eyes never leaving the claw.

"Won't you give me the claw now?"

"No my love."

"But we are to be mated soon."

"I know, but you must wait until after we mate."

"I don't understand why the tapestry is of a white dragon when clearly I am not."

"I don't know love. Telnoch crafted that tapestry to guard the case."

"You and your silly sorcerer dragoness. Never heard of a female dragon witch. And I suppose she vexed the claw so I could never wear it!"

"You will hold your tongue Lasivar. Do not speak of Telnoch in such a way. You never bothered to listen to the lore she discovered about that claw."

"Yea yea. Only the chosen shall wear it and be granted Drulkar's Blessing. Well, I grow bored. I shall return home."

"Be safe love."

She didn't reply but continued walking away. He knew she was gone when the guards around his lair relaxed. Lgnis joining his side.

"Teh Lasivar has left teh lair." He spoke with a child like stupor.

"Yes well, soon, you will be guarding her to Lgnis."

"Must yea mate that one?"

"Yes, she is the last dragoness that is unmated in the region."

"I sees whys."

"Hold your tongue Lgnis."

It was then that Lgnis reached up and grabbed a hold of his own tongue, then tried to speak around his fingers.

"Lie dis?"

Luthen looked at his subject for a moment and chuckled, slapping Lgnis on the shoulder.

"Is the prisoner taken care of?"

"Yesh, she in the very firstest chamber. Teh water sources I turned on so she can be teh cleanzers."

"Good, I think I'll go see her now."

Luthen made his way through numerous corridors and spiraling tunnels until he was at the bottom most reaches of his lair. Even now, as he thought about drinking the blood of the witch he felt his fangs extending, his mouth watering.

He turned the corner and saw her past the iron bars. Her back was facing him and she stood staring at the wall. Luthen cleared his throat to get her attention. She slowly turned around and faced him, a none too happy look on her face.

"Well, aren't we angry?" He sneered.

"AH yea, you think?"

"Peculiar accent witch. Where do you come from?"

"For the last time, I am not a witch!"

"That's not what my guards said."

"Your guards kidnapped me while I was being kidnapped by those men."

"And I believe they called you a witch as well,"

"They found me in the middle of a forest. What the hell is wrong with that?"

"How did you get there?"

"I don't know! I just woke up there!"

Luthen began making small gestures with his hands and an eerie blue light began to glow at his finger tips.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Preparing you for feeding."

"Feeding? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I will entrance you so you cannot cast a spell on me while I feed on you."

"Feed?!" she shrieked.

"Yes, I will drink your blood and consume your energy magic."

"Never heard of a vampire dragon before."

"What is a... Why is the spell not working?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I am not a witch!"

Luthen's eyes flashed as he opened the iron bar door and grabbed her by the throat. She kicked him in the crotch and he bowed over, quick to rise and slap her across the face. She bent over but he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back with a jerk. Fangs out, he bit her neck as she hissed. The taste that followed he could not explain but it threw his head back and made him cough violently. He released her and stepped back.

"What are you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she began to sob and turned away from his glare.

Luthen left the cell, the door slamming shut behind him as he stormed out. Luthen immediately went to his chambers and went to the railing of his balcony to cough up the one swallow of her blood that got into his mouth. When his mouth cleared he swallowed some water and cleared his throat.

"What was that?" he asked himself with a shake of his head.

Even human blood was decent enough to drink, a witch's blood even sweeter from the magic. But her blood was not blood at all. It had no taste, and yet tasted of everything bad he had ever had the displeasure of tasting. It tickled and burned at the same time, and yet froze the pit of his stomach.

"Telnoch!" he bellowed.

Not a moment later a female entered the room. She had bright blue eyes and long dark hair. She had ice blue scale patches and an intricate sash with encrusted diamonds.

"You summoned me?"

"We have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Telnoch

She moved over to the small pool of water, which looked like a small bath, and cleaned her neck. It was sore and throbbed, tender to the touch. The tears fell freely, the impact of what was happening hitting her flat in the chest. When she heard the iron door open she sniffled, wiped the tears away and turned around.

She expected Luthen, but what stood there was a beautiful young woman. She had the scale patches, so she know she was a dragon. Her skin was smooth and perfect, her face full of youth, and her eyes were unavoidable.

"Hello there." She spoke.

The prisoner shuddered a moment.

"Um, hi."

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these situations. Do you understand what is going on?"

"Understand? I fall into the middle of a forest, get manhandled by men, kidnapped by dragons, thrown in a cell, and then I get my neck bit off! I don't UNDERSTAND SHIT right now!"

"Calm down Hun."

"I AM CALM!" Silence passed between them for a moment.

"I'm here to find out who and what you are."

"Why? Because Lord Jackass almost chocked when he took a bite out of me?"

"Yes actually."

She blinked.

"Oh."

"Let's have a seat."

She motioned to the long flat out-cropping on one wall of the cell and took her seat first, waiting patiently for the prisoner to do the same.

"My name is Telnoch. What is yours?"

"Crysith." She stated flatly.

"Crysith, we know you're not a witch, we've established that much. But you're not human either. Where did you come from exactly?"

"Look, I don't know what world I am on now, but where I come from I am very much human."

"And what world is that dear?"

"Earth."

Telnoch bunched her brows together in thought.

"I'm sorry. I've never heard of it."

If the pain wasn't enough on her chest, the pain in her heart was making up for it. It dawned on her all too painfully. Blood drained from her face and her heart thrummed in her ears. It was suddenly very hard to breath. Was she even still breathing?

"I can't go home can I?"

"Not if we don't know how you got here in the first place."

"I told you. I woke up in the middle of a forest."

"Calm down Hun. You're obviously a visitor from another world. I am going to speak to Luthen and see if we can't get this whole mess figured out." She stood and made for the iron door. "In the meantime, I'm going to try to convince him to make you a guest so you're not in the dungeons during your stay."

Crysith did not expect such kindness so readily. So, not knowing what to do, she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Everything will be alright child. Nothing happens per chance."

"Do you think I'll ever get to go home?"

Telnoch smiled at her and placed a hand on Crysith's shoulder.

"There is always a chance."And with that she left.

Crysith didn't feel better, but she didn't feel worse either. Surely things were not as bad as they seemed. Then she realized she had to use the restroom.

Telnoch returned to Luthen's chambers to relay her news.

"So what did you find out?" Luthen was quick to ask while pouring himself a goblet of wine.

"Luthen, that creature you have sitting in your dungeon is not of the world we live in."

"What are you talking about?"

"She does not belong here. She is not a witch."

"So I have heard one too many times tonight already."He sighed. "Fine, she is of no importance to me. Kill her."

"I will do no such thing!"

"What?!"

"Honestly Luthen. All the blood you have taken from her and you cannot she that woman for what she is?"

"What do you mean? I barely got a mouth full without it burning my lips."

"Can you not sense it? She has power within her. Untapped, but it is there."

"So she is a witch?"

"No, just a creature of natural magic, like us. Only, from another world."

"You're confusing me Telnoch. So what would you have me do?"

"We need to learn more about her, but not while she is caged. Let her roam. You have three chambers that are empty. Let her stay in one."

"And destroy my lair? No!"

"I doubt she is capable of that."

"You just said she has untapped energy within her."

"And no idea how to use it."

Luthen finally took a drink from the goblet he had been holding the entire time. He winced as its flavor mixed with that of the girl's blood.

"I will think about it. Leave me."

"As you wish." Telnoch bowed and left Luthen to his thoughts and his drink. He couldn't believe he was considering this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Welcome Guest

Two days had passed and the only person Crysith saw was the one who introduced himself as Lgnis. He brought her a plate of food twice a day. He wouldn't say anything besides "Hello" and "Laters". He had an odd accent, she thought, but she was sure hers was not very becoming either.

Her clothes were getting dirty, and although she bathed in the never ending pool of water, deodorant was still a necessity. Without much else to do with herself she decided to take a bath. The water remained warm, and never seemed to dirty. There were two holes in the floor though. On her first sitting she put her feet to them. She could feel pressure coming out of one, and pressure being sucked into the other. She submerged her head and let the warm water creep along her scalp.

Luthen made his way down the numerous corridors and to her cell. Looking inside he did not see her. "Did she escape?!" No, the door was closed and locked. Motioning to the door it unlocked and he stepped inside. He saw her then; she came up from the water pool, throwing her head back and her wet hair flying in an arch. She was knee deep and he saw every inch. The smooth curves of her hips, the pale skin, the...

"Could you knock first or something?!" she shrieked and tried to step out of the pool quickly to cover herself with her blanket. But she slipped. Luthen lunged for her and caught her, soaking wet, in his arms. Water started to run down his legs. She looked up to meet his steel grey eyes, head buzzing, making her oblivious to his rising breath. He realized he was staring and closed his eyes, standing her up and turning around.

"My apologizes."

"Its alright." she stammered as she covered herself.

"I've come to release you, as you might have guessed."

"Oh?"

"Telnoch can be, rather convincing sometimes."

"Heh."

He turned around and saw she was covered with her blanket secured around her. All that was left to see was her long neck, which held a rather black bruise. He winced at the thought.

"But you are welcome here, as my guest. Unless you prove otherwise. And until Telnoch can find you passage to your home world."

"Thank you, um...Lord Luthen, I..."

"Luthen is fine. And you're welcome." He smiled. She smiled back at him and he had to clear his throat to speak. "Come; follow me to your rooms."

The room he showed her was nothing like the dungeon she was just in. The walls were smoothed, stone, a light grey. There was a huge four poster bed that went beyond king size, with thick black velvet drapes for privacy. The blankets were black, the sheets white, smooth, maybe even silk, and she itched to touch them. There was a washing pool, like the one in her cell, but this one had a small waterfall on one end, and was much larger. The water was steaming and she felt drawn to it. Small white flowers floated on large lily pads on the water's surface. There was a dresser to the opposite wall, along with a desk, chair, and an empty book shelf. And on the last wall, was a fireplace with a large, plush settee. Fur carpets littered the floor of smooth stone, and an open balcony gave her a view of the sun setting behind the mountain range.

"I take it you approve?" he smirked at her open mouth gape.

"Enough to where I don't want to leave."

Luthen chuckled, a sound almost animalistic but pleasing at the same time.

"Your personal room is a bend against the wall of the pool. And the water is kept warm from the lava veins that flow through my lair."

"Amazing."

"But I will leave you now Crysith. Goodnight."

Dumbfounded, by the time she turned around to wish him a good night he was already gone behind the large oak door.

One thing she did find unpleasant about the room was the dresser had nothing but those loin cloths everyone wore, and odd shirts, plain, simple, white. The shirts were ok, they looked like normal tank tops, but she would give anything for a pair of jeans right now. Oh well. She bathed in the steaming pool now, taking advantage to the soaps and what she hoped were shampoos. She dried, slipped on one of the tops that looked more like a sleeping gown, and crawled into the soft bed. No sooner had her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Claw

The next two days were filled with activity. Every morning Telnoch would wake Crysith up and take her to breakfast. Then she would take her to her spell chamber and ask countless questions, as well as take samples of hair, nails, and blood. They had no needles, so that was done by what looked like leeches. You couldn't feel them bite, but you would watch the transparent worm fill its belly with your blood, and then it was pulled off just as easily.

By the end of the day Crysith found it hard to sleep. Creeping out of her room she wondered around the lair, the corridors lit by scattered torches along the walls, casting eerie shadows about. She looked at hanging tapestries, sculptures, and suits of armor that looked like nothing from history books at school. Rather, they were these "Khutit Form" armors. Khutit was what Telnoch called, their human form. They found it useful when needing to communicate with the other races, as their great size sometimes made the simple task of speaking, difficult. Last, she found the diamond claw. The one she merely got a glimpse of her first time here, sitting quietly in the throne room.

Luthen has been tossing and turning that night. Sleep was not coming easily, and he soon discovered why.

"Luthen, my love..."

"Lasivar?"

"Yes, dear, who else would I be?"

"Why do you mind link with me in the middle of the night?"

"I need you." she purrs in his head.

"Arg." Luthen moans as he feels her link form a warm sensation over his crouch.

"You like that, don't you pet?"

"Not tonight Lasivar."

"But I want to." she pouts like a child. Luthen could already picture it in his mind, irritation flaring.

"No, I have too much on my mind right now."

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, don't be childish."

"Childish?! I swear Luthen; I don't know why I even bother!"

And with that the link was broken. Luthen sighed and got out of bed. A small walk would do him good. And sitting on his throne would work even better he thought.

When Luthen made his was to his throne room, he stopped. There, Crysith stood, looking over the claw case display. He walked up behind her.

"That's a dragon claw you know."

She jumped out of her skin and squeaked, but caught her breath and twirled around.

"Oh my gah! Don't DO that!"

Luthen chuckled.

"My apologizes."

She glared at him for a second then returned her attention to the display.

"A dragon claw eh?"

"Yes, a dragoness claw to be exact."

"Dragoness?"

"Only a female dragon can wear it. It was said that the great mate of Drulkar wore it. He had it crafted so that only a true and worthy Dragon Queen could harness its power. But other than that, it's just a claw. A weapon."

"Amazing."

"What are you doing out of your chambers?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"Mm. Neither could I. You weren't going to steal the claw were you?" he raised an eye brow at her.

"And do what with it? Wear it as a hat? First of all, I have to get passed the case, which looks too heavy. Second, the claw itself looks too heavy to carry. And third, I couldn't wear it if I wanted to."

"Heh. No worries."

"What is it made out of anyway?"

"Adamantium and Taravine, forged with Radiant Essence. Diamond claws, Ruby knuckles, and Sapphire spiked ridges along the edge."

"How old is it?"

"It has been passed down through the generations of Drulkar for centuries."

"You're related?"

"Yes, I am his one hundredth grandson."

"Wow!"

"Heh. I'll have to tell you the story of my grandfather sometime."

"I would really like that. I find dragons fascinating."

"You do?" Luthen asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Where I come from dragons only exist through books, and pictures. We believe them to be real but have no proof that they ever existed at all."

"Looks like you will have a tale to tell me as well."

"Hehe. Ok."

"Goodnight Crysith."

"Night Luthen."

He watched her disappear around the corner and turned to travel to his own chamber. A small smile played


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Xiandu Kier

Unfortunately Crysith didn't see Luthen for the next three days. She did see Telnoch, and they spent their time in the gardens, Lgnis nearby, and sometimes joining in their conversations. Telnoch brought snacks and talked about the world of dragons, man, and witches. Crysith found that many more races lived in this world however. And listened to Telnoch's tales like a child hearing a story in kindergarten.

There were the elves, which seemed to be everything as described in her world. They lived in the thick forest areas, building homes amongst the trees. Keeping to themselves and dabbling in nature magic.

The fiends though, were man like, but had blue skin, this tails, and sported horns on their heads. They lived in the colder climates and seemed to have the closest ties with the dragons. There magic was that of the mind. They were able to bring down an enemies mental shield, confusing them, even killing them.

Gnomes and Dwarves ran rampant in the underground tunnels, mining gems and ore, tinkering in mechanical inventions. They were rarely seen in daylight unless they were fishing.

The half-giants roamed the northern mountain ranges, where it was colder and not many dragons lived. Telnoch described them as barbaric, yielding crude weapons, and always picking fights with the Fiends over territory. Their minds were so simplistic, that even the Fiends had trouble manipulating them.

Saris were interesting. A type of cat like people that walked on two legs yet had tail, claws, and fur. They were found in the only desert found on this world and mastered the magic of air, wind, great tornados that could take down a large army if powerful enough.

Satyrs were mentioned but very rare. They lived on a large island in the middle of the great ocean. They were very secretive. Walking on two hooved feet and sporting large goat horns on top their heads. They came to the main land only to trade, and disappeared just as quickly.

The Sslick traveled everywhere. Not really living in one particular spot, but favored the jungles. They were bipedal lizards, and spoke with great emphasis on their S's. They found power in the magic of energy. Great bolts of it would shoot from the sky and burn you alive.

Then the Dryads. They were very small, maybe the size of your head. They lived in trees and fluttered about like fairies. Their power was that of the earth. Summoning earthquakes, and an avalanche of boulders to come crashing out of the sky, or taking a seed and making it grown right before your eyes.

Crysith wondered if she would see any of these creatures, and Telnoch promised that she would.

On her way back to her chambers she waved to Lgnis as he was making his rounds.

"Goodnight Iggy."

He smiled at her and waved.

"Night teh Cryzors."

She smiled and shook her head, making her way alone down the hall.

After awhile, all she heard was the soft padding of her bare feet, until clicking steps started behind her. She glanced back to see someone she hadn't before. Telnoch introduced her to everyone, but this person she didn't know, so she continued on her way. A chill went down her spine and a scary thought crossed her mind. The steps got closer, "Where are you Luthen?" she thought suddenly. She was so close to her chamber door, but a heavy hand fell on her shoulder and she was spun around, crushed against the wall. When she opened her eyes a cruel face looked at her, his eyes glowing blue.

"I hear you are the new prisoner Luthen has captured. I hear you had the audacity to strike him." he hissed in her face.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I did. What's it to you?"

"I wonder, would you be that rough with me?" he snickered and she tried to struggle.

He held both her hands in his one, above her head, and moved his other hand low. She watched, expecting him to pull a knife on her. But instead he removed his loin cloth. She stopped a moment, noticing the lack of, well, anything. Well, if he had planned on raping her, then how...oh!" It was in a sheath, and was now extending. She panicked, this could not be happening! He used his free hand to slash at the simple cloth she wore. She could feel the claws as they cut too deep and cut into her skin. Before she could scream he covered his mouth with hers.

"Luthen!" she screamed as loud as she could with her mind, knowing that would not do a bit of good. But the sobs were working their way up and she began to shake. Then she heard a growl, and watched as a clawed hand gripped her attackers shoulder, the nails digging into flesh. The attacker's eyes widened and he was tossed over Luthen's shoulder. Luthen turned to face him, eyes glowing a bright silver light.

"Xiandu. You have been banished from my kingdom long ago. What are you doing here?"

Xiandu began to chuckle and stood.

"My apologizes my king. I've come to beg your forgiveness."

"D'na. You should not have stepped foot here. Leave...NOW!" Luthen barked.

"Letting witches run loose in your lair? I heard she laid her hands on you as well."

"Xiandu, I suggest you take my warning and leave."

"And I see she has bewitched you as well. Alright, I bid you a farewell. But you shall see my again. And you shall see your future mate, Lasivar soon as well. After I tell her this little bit of gossip. Heh."

Luthen growled as he watched Xiandu turn and leave. He turned his attention behind him to see Crysith curled on the floor, shallow of breath, clutching her torn rags, and bleeding. She flinched when he reached for her but she relaxed when she looked up at his worried face. Without a word he picked her up and carried her into her room. Carrying her to her washing pool he sat, with her across his lap. He pulled some of the pedals from the floating lilly pads and moved to open her top. She flinched again.

"Don't worry," he whispered in a low soothing voice. "Trust me. The petals will stop the bleeding and heal your skin." he continued on, and when she didn't flinch again he removed her top and saw the damage Xiandu had done. He wanted nothing more than to rip the damned dragon's heart out right then. His eyes were hooded as he covered her scratches with petals, and then eased her into the pool. When the water hit the petals they solidified and stopped the bleeding, acting like a liquid bandage. He helped her out and into bed. Tears still fell from her eyes.

"Shh. Stop that now. He's gone." he soothed and reached up to wipe the tears away. As he did he felt something fall into his hand. He opened it to find tiny crystal shards in its place.

"I don't believe it."

"What?" she asked, trying to look.

"Dragon Tears."

"What are you talking about? Those are my tears?"

"They were, until I touched them. But it doesn't make sense." he began to mutter.

"What do you..."

"Don't worry about that now. Lie down and rest. You don't need to visit Telnoch tomorrow if you don't want to."

"Thank you Luthen."

Luthen got up to move when she caught his hand.

"Could I ask something of you?"

"Anything." he thought quietly.

"Could you stay, with me tonight? Until I fall asleep. Please?"

The fear in her voice was enough. He nodded, tucked her in, and then joined her, only above the covers. He lay on his back, looking at the ceiling, her back facing him. But she quickly rolled over and cuddled as close to him as she could. Something in his heart melted and he pulled her onto his chest, an arm draped over her. She sighed, and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

.:Dream One:.

When the fog cleared Luthen found himself in his gardens. Crysith was there, trotting up to him. The smile she wore was brighter than the sun, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's go flying Luthen! Please?"

He couldn't resist. He scooped her up in his arms, wings sprouting from his back as he dove off the cliff. Her giggles filled his ears and helped him fly higher.

She grabbed a hold of his face then, and kissed him. His mind numbed and his eyes closed. They began to fall.

Chapter Seven

Possibilities

The next morning Crysith woke with butterflies in her stomach and her lungs short of air. Taking a deep breath she ran her hand through her hair.

"Whoa." she whispered to herself.

That's when she realized the bed underneath her was lumpy and hard. She turned around to meet the intense silver stare boring into her.

"Are you alright?" Luthen asked her, stroking one of her arms.

"Y-yea, I'm fine."

Luthen didn't want to bring up the fact that they had just shared a dream. It meant too much and he was not ready to admit it to himself. Let alone explain it to her.

There was a bit of silence between them for a moment more when Luthen moved to get out of the bed.

"I must go. Will you join me for breakfast later?"

"Sure." she offered a small smile.

He smiled at her and left her room.

Breakfast was held with just the two. He watched her as she came into the room, wearing their customary loin cloth and a small top. They were simple but still showed more than he needed to look at right now. He pulled a chair for her and then he sat. They ate in silence until Crysith spoke first.

"What did he mean when he said he would tell Lasivar about you? Who is Lasivar?"

Luthen sighed and set down his goblet.

"Lasivar is to be my mate."

"Your mate?"

"Yes, when a Dragon Lord reaches a certain age, he must seek out a mate. When I reached that age I found out that all the available dragoness' in the area have been taken. And I was far too busy running my kingdom to leave. My neighboring allies did have a daughter, so our parents had us meet."

"You must love her alot."

"It's a political matter. I don't believe we dragons are capable of love. It's an emotion I've only found in humans. No offense."

"Alright. But why would Xiandu want to tell her about me?"

"Well, not all of us, but certainty those like Xiandu, find that the female human body, and a dragoness' body, can be used in the same way."

"Oh!" her faced showed that of shock, but she slipped into passing thoughts.

"That and I am sure he thinks you to be a witch. So that may imply that I am hiding an energy source from her."

"I see." she looked at her plate, the thoughts causing her face to make odd gestures.

"I can tell this conversation is upsetting you. Maybe we should talk about other things?"

"I'm sorry I made you stay last night. I, well, I wasn't myself."

"Don't worry about it my dear."

"So dragons don't know love?"

"I have never felt it personally. And I have not seen it in any other, save my parents."

"Oh."

"Would you like to ask me any more questions? They don't need to be about Lasivar."

"What's it like to fly?"

He chuckled a bit.

"I've been doing it for centuries, and I never tire of it."

"It must be wonderful to go where ever your heart desires. I wish I could fly."

"Would you like to?"

"Yes, yes I would!"

He stood then, and offered her a hand. She took it and he led her out of the lair to the entrance, overlooking the great mountain range.

"Step back a moment."

When she did, she watched in wonder as he grew in size and shape. His size dwarfed that of Iggy and Tatret. His ebony scales seemed to soak in the light and then bounced it against turquoise swirls that faded into the black so well you almost could not see them. He had six massive horns that crowned his head, and he brought two great silver eyes to peer at her. He crouched his chest down, his forearm and shoulder becoming stairs to his back.

"Come on then, don't be afraid." His voice was rich and animalistic as he whispered at her.

She climbed adored, an odd feeling in her stomach.

"I don't feel so good."

"It's the center of gravity. You won't even have to hold on. You'll be steadily kept in place."

But she couldn't help herself. When he approached the edge she squeezed her thighs and knelt down to wrap her arms around his neck. He rumbled a chuckle, but her thighs did not go unnoticed by thick scales. He would not have her scent on him. He shook his head, thoughts like these were not proper, and did not help. Her stomach dropped when he took a step off the edge, and just like that, they were in the air and she was opening her eyes to an endless sky.

She stared in wonderment, feeling the rush of air whipping past her. She should have tied her hair up, but it hardly seemed to matter. The great muscles bunched and twitched as his great wings flapped through the air without any resistance. Looking down, past his shoulder, the land passed by slowly. Lush green fields stretched out, and a mass of trees stood in the distance. He started to lower, gliding along, until the trees were under them. Then a clearing. He tipped a wing and made a half spiral, dropping in for a landing. With one last flap they stopped and his feet touched the ground. He crouched down and she slid off, her legs already aching. Luthen resumed his Khutit form.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm great, that was amazing, but where are we?"

"This is where Lgnis and Tatret saved you."

"Oh, so now they saved me eh?" she giggled.

"Well, anyway." he cleared his throat. "But yes, this is where they found you."

"Looks prettier than I remember, course, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Why don't you sit down with me? I have a story to tell you."

"Oh! Is this the one about your grandfather?" she asked excitedly while finding a soft patch of grass to sit on.

"Yes. Let me see, where should I start...My grandfather, Drulkar, was not the first dragon in the world, as some people believe. Just because he became a god, did not mean they were once like everyone else. He hatched alone; the world was in an era or turmoil. The world was just starting to form so not all races got along with each other, and not all had made themselves known yet.

So there he sat, with his scattered egg shells about him, hungry, cold, and alone. But a dragon has instincts you know. So he found some maggots and fed."

"Ewww." she retorted with a scrunched up face.

"Heh. Many of us know that path all too well. They are not that bad."

"Yuck."

"Of course he had to fight the maggots to eat them."

"Wait a sec, fight them? How big were they?"

"About as big as you."

"What?!"

"And they helped him discover how to use his claws, teeth, tail, and eventually his fire breath. We all have the fire that burns in our belly, only when we are older does it get stronger and then we can harness either the lightning or ice that stems from it."

"How does fire stem to ice?"

"It's all in our ability to manipulate arcane magic. But Drulkar preferred lightning. He was always on his own training, becoming stronger. He did this for years, hundreds. He fought the bipeds that tried to slay him, the monsters that tried to turn him into a meal, and even the blight that wondered from their realm. The blight, our world's enemy. It wasn't until Drulkar was becoming ancient that the Empire of Istaria was forged with all the living races, even the dragons. They learned to get alone and come together to fight a common goal."

"Oh how neat!"

"Yes, but Drulkar did not trust them, any of them. Not until he met his future mate. She taught him to trust, and with that, just before the great blight invasion fifty years later did he step next to the bipeds in battle. But it was only one of many. The first went well; the second was not so great. They had many losses, and soon Drulkar was leading them, instead of standing by them. He had to teach many of the dragons how to harness their secondary breath, and used tactics of placement during the battles."

"Tactics?"

"Yes, he had those masters of the bow in the middle of the group, shooting waves of arrows over the heads of the knights, yielding melee weapons of all types and sizes. He had healers placed at the rear, focusing all their abilities on healing the group, and not trying to switch off between healing and fighting. Shamans and paladins did much the same, keeping the group enchanted with strengthening spells, and their weapons with elements of fire, ice, and energy."

"Amazing."

"It was, as they say. The battles were more successful since then. They tried giving Drulkar honors, awards, status, but he didn't accept any of it. All he asked for was that mountain range, which is now my lair. And there he and his mate lived, and had children. But Drulkar still helped the empire, log into Ancient Hood."

"Why do I have a feeling a bad ending is about to come up?"

"Well, years later, something happened that almost tore the Empire apart. A traitor, known as Elial, betrayed everyone, seeking the blight and its powers he gathered his army of grotesque monstrosities, undead, abominations, even hideous beats, and attacked. No one was prepared for the power Elial had mastered in secret for so long. The battle looked hopeless, the Empire was losing. Drulkar fought to the best of his ability that an old dragon could. Even his mate died. He became enraged and charged at Elial. But Elial counter attacked. Elial was not ready for the passion and anger that was thrown at him. And just for a brief moment he was off balanced. The blast of blighted energy that he threw at Drulkar was enough to kill him. But before it had, Drulkar decapitated him. The battle seemed to be in the favor of the Empire at that moment. The blight army fled. But amongst the blood stained battle field a burst of light shot to the heavens. Thunder clouds moved in and the lightning spilled down. A loud, sinister laugh echoed throughout the land. It was Elial. He had died, but now had become the undead. He screamed a warning. He would come for us, one day. And then the storm was gone. Everyone gathered around Drulkar's body, the pain was great. It wasn't until they held is ceremony days later that Istaria showed herself."

"Istaria?"

"Yes, the goddess of our world. Everyone was silent; they watched her as she placed a hand on the snout of Drulkar's corpse and began to sing. 'He may be dead, but he will live with me, and with all of you. For you are now the Gifted. Even is death you will live on, and look onto others. He will be there, to guide you.' And then she was gone. That's the day Drulkar became a god. If you are lucky he will answer your prayers. And if you are family, you will see him in your dreams."

"Wow. So, has Elial attacked since then?"

"No, but he said he would."

"Your gramps was really a great dragon. That is really amazing. I just, I don't know what to say I'm so impressed."

"Heh, thank you. So tell me about your dragons."

"Oh dear, well, um. Our dragons don't have great stories like that. They were just these amazing creatures. The stories started out as them stealing princesses and a knight would come and rescue her, slaying the dragon. But everyone seemed to like the dragon more. So the dragon culture became one of ideas that dragons brought good luck, wealth, health. It was something for our imagination. Every culture in my world has some kind of history with dragons, but not a single one of them has proof they existed. Not a bone, egg shell, noting. So we keep them alive in our minds."

"Interesting."

"Sorry, that wasn't as exciting as your story."

"No, it's not that. However, it is amazing how your world took a supposed mythical creature and brought it to life."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Hehe. So when are you and Lasivar getting married, or mated. Whatever you call it?"

"You had to bring that up didn't you?"

"I'm just curious."

He smiled though.

"During the Winter Festival. In a few months."

"Are you going to introduce her to me?"

He didn't say anything at first. But then sighed.

"I'm not sure what she will do. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"You don't trust her?"

"Honestly? No, I don't."

"Then why are you marrying her?"

"I told you that already."

"Surely you don't have to get married."

"Yes I do!" he shouted.

"Why?!" she yelled back.

"Because I'll become impotent!" he yelled and then turned away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be. I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"I know. You're just frustrated you have to go through with this mate thing. But what is going to happen to me when she moves in?"

Luthen hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know. Let us hope Telnoch can find you safe passage home."

Up until now Crysith had been trying very hard to come to terms with her current life in this new world. Fascinated by it all she didn't think much about the future. Luthen noticed her eyes starting to glaze over. Thoughts were running across her mind faster then she could process them. It was too much, and it showed. The tears began to fall as sobs escaped her lips. It was awkward for Luthen. This was something he couldn't fix. He wanted to, but it was beyond his control. Without thinking he pulled her to him and hugged her.

They returned to the lair, and Crysith went to her chambers. Telnoch was coming down the hall when she saw Luthen walk away from Crysith's door. He looked disgruntled.

"My Lord?"

"Telnoch, come with me."

He led her to his study and filled his goblet with wine. Telnoch took a seat and watched him. He didn't say anything at first. Telnoch was the first to break the silence.

"What is it Luthen?"

"I don't suppose you have had any luck with sending her home?"

"Not as of yet. But I think I may be on to something. I found an old entry in one of my father's tombs that may be of some help."

"Good to hear."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"What?"

"You sound like you don't want her here, but yet you're upset about it."

"She doesn't have much time. I don't know what Lasivar is going to do when she finds out I have a human here."

"She will have to understand. And she won't know for awhile now anyway."

"Xiandu was here."

"What?!"

"He got in. He found her. He almost raped her."

"What did you do?"

"I threw him out of course. Xiandu threatened to tell Lasivar about what I have done."

"Oh dear."

"Yes."

Telnoch played a few thoughts through.

"So now what happens?"

"You try to send her home as quickly as you can."

"You have too!" Luthen raised his voice.

"Why are you so worried about it? It's not like Lasivar can do much against you." Telnoch stopped a moment. "Why are you feeling so protective of her?" Telnoch smiled a bit, and then watched the confused look cross her Lord's face.

"It is no matter."

"Yes it is. I have seen the way you look at her at times."

"She is interesting. Nothing more."

"Is it?"

"Telnoch, I don't wish to discuss this with you."

"Well I do. Is it too much to think of the possibility?"

"What possibility?"

"That you might be falling in love?"

"Bleh. Unheard of. A dragon and a human. It wouldn't work."

"Luthen, you forget where I came from. And you're not thinking of the possibility that you might actually find happiness there."

"I am dedicated to Lasivar."

Telnoch snorted. "Humph. Dedicated to making yourself miserable."

"Telnoch!"

"Oh Luthen, wake up. You're scared. Stop it. You are the High Lord Luthen, descendant of the Mighty Drulkar. And you are scared of your own feelings!"

"That's enough Telnoch. Leave me."

"Why don't you get to know her a bit?"

"I said leave."

"Did you two share a dream yet?"

When Luthen didn't answer right away Telnoch gasped.

"I knew it! See Luthen, all hope is not lost."

"How can I run a kingdom with a human at my side? Nonsense."

"We shall see Luthen. I will leave you now though. Think it over."

Luthen didn't say anything more. He watched as Telnoch left the study before he threw his goblet against the wall. Shards of glass scattered about the floor, and he watched them dance. A brief escape from the thoughts that began to flood his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next morning Telnoch and Crysith spent another day together. With Telnoch's new information she watched Crysith closely. If Luthen was not going to take action, she was. She started with simple questions, did she have anyone special back home, would her parents be worried about her, and did she have any hobbies, what did she like?

Crysith was none the wiser, and answered all the questions brought up. No she didn't have anyone special, her parents had passed, and she liked to draw. Telnoch made sure to supply her with paper as best she could, and an odd charcoal pencil.

Then Telnoch tried another tactic.

"So how are you and Luthen getting along?"

"Alright I suppose."

"Alright?"

"Well, yea. I mean, how are we supposed to be getting along. He took me flying yesterday."

"He did eh? Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes I did. It was the most amazing thing ever."

"I'm glad to hear that. Did he say he would take you often?"

"Oh, no. And I would hate to ask. Maybe the subject will come up next time."

"I'm sure it will. You know Crysith. I don't want to upset you or anything, but has he told you about Lasivar?"

"Yes."

"Oh ok. Did he say what is going to happen in a few months?"

"They are going to have a bonding ceremony. She is going to be moving in and I hope I am gone by then."

"I've been trying to get you home hun, don't you worry. But we must look at the possibilities too."

"Which are what? What if I can't go home?"

"Well, yes."

"I don't know what is going to happen to me then."

"I don't know either. But I have had a wonderful time having you around. I hope you will stay with us."

"I've had fun to Telnoch. And I would love to stay as well. But I don't think this Lasivar is going to like me."

"Well don't you worry about her. Luthen wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am sure of it. He finds you rather intriguing you know."

"He does? But, he's a dragon."

"So? We are not so different."

"I have to admit his Khutit form is rather nice. And his dragon form is incredible." Telnoch giggled and smiled at Crysith. "Too bad I am not a dragon huh?"

"I suppose. If you want to look at it that way. But it does not matter."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"Oh well. He is in love with Lasivar though. Hehe. Who knows, maybe I'll find another human here or something."

"You never know." Telnoch smiled. "But that is all for today. I'll see you later ok?"

"Sure."

Crysith left Telnoch's chamber and made her way to the dining hall to see about sneaking a snack before lunch. When she turned the corner she slammed against a wall, of skin and muscle. Strong hands gripped her upper arms and she looked up at Luthen's eyes.

"Oh, sorry Luthen."

"Quite alright. Where were you headed?" He released her.

"I was going to go sneak a snack."

"Hehe. Why don't you just join me for lunch? It should be ready right now anyway."

"Oh, ok." She smiled and he motioned "ladies first" and followed her to the dining room. They grabbed a plate and filled it, then took their seats.

"So tell me Crysith, more about your world."

"Well, um. What would you like to know exactly?"

The conversation went on for a long time. But neither noticed. She tried explaining the government, currency, movies, cars, cell phones, and computers. Luthen listened and smiled, interested in every word.

"Wait, you're telling me, that you have these metal contraptions that take you great distances, faster than a horse?"

"Yep."

"Well, surely not as fast as flying."

"Actually, we have airplanes for that. And they go pretty fast too."

"Good lord."

"Hehe."

"I don't know what to say. You must feel you are in the barbaric ages here then."

"I do miss somethings. But it's the new stuff here that is really exciting. A world like this is only dreamed of."

"It's not a dream for all though. We have our issues, wars, conspiracies. As I'm sure yours does too."

"Oh yea."

"Would you like to come with me? I have something you might like."

"Sure."

They walked many corridors that Crysith had not traveled yet, until they were standing in a great library. Books lined the walls from top to bottom. There were stuffed chairs and a fireplace. It looked like the perfect place to curl up with a good book. Luthen poured them each a goblet of wine and asked her to sit at the fire. He grabbed a large tomb off a shelf and sat in front of her with it. She took a few sips and watched as he opened the book and flipped a few pages. When he found what he was looking for her handed it to Crysith.

On the page of a drawing of a massive dragon, standing next to a few of the other races. The dragon was black, with horns protruding from his head, neck, and shoulders. He was heavily muscled, and almost seemed to be smiling.

"That is my grandfather. Lord Drulkar."

"Oh wow. He looked wicked."

"Wicked?"

"Yes, like really awesome or bad ass. Someone you don't want to mess with."

"Ah, haha. Yes, he was one you did not want to mess with. I thought that a picture of him would help tell the story I told you."

"Its wonderful thank you."

"Turn the pages."

Crysith found pictures of Drulkar's mate. Random humans, other races, even sketches of the undead monsters that roamed the blighted lands.

They sipped wine as she looked at the world map and Luthen pointed out points of interest that she might like to see one day. He showed her his alliances, where the Empire resided. The book was filled with facts that Crysith had questions about. There was a rainbow bridge that you could walk on so she asked about that. She asked if the giant volcano that is Dralk has erupted yet. Their conversation went on for another couple of hours and the wine kept getting sipped. It wasn't until Luthen had taken a seat next to her, leaning his head over her shoulder to point something out, that it was too late to stop it. They turned to each other. Crysith sucked in a breath right before Luthen's lips met hers. Her lips burned, and her stomach fought for control. It released birds to slam against her insides. Fingers combed through her hair and suddenly the need for air was too much. She pulled away. Luthen immediately stood and walked away.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not." He put his head in his hands in frustration then tilted it back and yelled, "Damn it!"

"What? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just. I need to leave."

"Luthen!" But he was walking out the door. She chased after him. "Luthen! Luthen wait!"

He turned around, his eyes trying to tell her something. His voice in her head. "I'm sorry I did that but I was glad I did."

She didn't hear him say it, but she could hear it in her mind. Was it her imagination? When she reached him neither one said a thing. Crysith seemed to forget what she wanted to say and Luthen was waiting for the right words to come from her mouth. Her mouth. He looked at it now. She could feel them tingle, his lips were so warm.

"Goodnight Crysith. I will see you tomorrow." He turned and left. She didn't speak after him but he heard what she thought. It was worse than he could have imagined.


End file.
